First Impressions
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Side story of off Natsuyasumi. Satoshi finds out that he has a sister and Krad finds someone that actually cares for him. NOTE: Sayuri is my own character peeps, so leave her alone!


**Title: First Impressions**  
**Genre: Family, Comfort**  
**Pairings: SatoXSayu, KradXSayu**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: Side story of off Natsuyasumi. Satoshi finds out that he has a sister and Krad finds someone that actually cares for him. NOTE: Sayuri is my own character peeps, so leave her alone!**

* * *

Satoshi got out of the car and followed Kei Hiwatari into the shabby building. His 'father' had pulled him out of University to go to this place? The sign next to the door was barely legible, but from what Satoshi could make out, this place was an orphanage. What was here that Kei wanted to show Satoshi so badly?

Kei knocked on the wooden doors. A small lady answered the door and told them that 'Mizuki-san' was expecting them. They walked down a cramped hallway, occasionally seeing a child in grey clothes, until they came to what looked like a recently refurbished office. There was a fire place on one wall, a bookshelf and filing cabinet on another and in the middle of the room there was a mahogany desk with an old woman sitting behind it.

"I've been expecting you." The old woman laced her fingers together and raised a grey eyebrow. Her grey hair was pulled back into a neat bun and her cold; black eyes were surveying the two as they walked into the room. "You've come, I presume, to meet one of my kids here," the woman continued. "I've already sent Natsuki-san to go fetch Hikari-san."

Kei nodded and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Satoshi followed suit, wondering who this 'Hikari-san' could be.

"I hope you understand that I haven't come to adopt her," Kei said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Mizuki nodded and shuffled some papers on her desk. It was silent for a moment before and timid knock could be heard.

"Come in!" announced Mizuki.

The door squeaked as it opened and faint, "You called, Nakamura-san?"

"Yes, Hikari-san, I would like you to introduce you to some people."

Satoshi saw Kei turn around and smirk. The blunette turned in his chair and gasped at what he saw. It was like looking into a mirror. They had the same eyes, the same coloured hair, the same nose, mouth and even the same pale skin. They looked so similar and yet…

"This, Hiwatari-san, is Hikari Sayuri," Mizuki said.

"Are you implying, Chichi, that this… _girl_ is my sister?" Satoshi asked, turning to Kei, finally realizing what his father had been hinting at earlier that evening.

Sayuri looked between the two, confused. She had a brother? All these years she had grown up thinking that she was an only child with her parents dead, now, she finds out that it was all a lie?

"Yes, Satoshi," Kei said, smiling widely, "that's exactly what I'm implying."

Satoshi's eyes widened. He had a sister? He was heir to the Hikari, privy knowledge only a true Hikari could know. He was considered a genius, being in University when he was only twelve and now, when he was just getting over the fact that he was the last Hikari left, Kei had to spring on him that he had a sister. It was something that he could hardly believe.

"Ne," Sayuri said in a wavering voice, "what's- I don't understand. You said that I had no family, Nakamura-san."

"Yes, well, Sayuri-san. I felt that the knowledge would've been dangerous for you to know when you were so young."

"Dangerous?" exclaimed Sayuri.

Mizuki nodded.

Sayuri's mouth hung open. They lied to her because it was dangerous for her to know? How, she thought, was that fair?

"No," Satoshi said, standing up, "no, I don't believe it. I'm leaving. I have to get back to University."

Satoshi turned around, roughly brushed past Sayuri and walked out the door. He stormed down the hall angrily. Kei had known. Satoshi knew it. Kei had known and he hadn't bothered to tell him. He had absolutely no right to keep it a secret.

Furious with his father, Satoshi walked out side and hopped into the car that was waiting out front. A few moments later, Kei slid in beside him and told the driver to go.

"So," Kei said, turning to Satoshi, "what do you think of her?"

Rage filled Satoshi. It was intense, he had never been this angry before.

"You," murmured Satoshi, struggling to contain himself, "you had no right to keep that from me. I don't care about your excuses. I don't care about your pathetic reasons. You had _no _right to keep that from me!"

Kei raised an eyebrow at his son. "Satoshi, it was best that you didn't get distracted by such trivial things as-"

"I told you I don't care! There are no excuses for this! You kept my sister, my _family_, a secret from me! How could you?" yelled Satoshi.

Kei glared at Satoshi and replied with, "It was none of your business, _boy_. You should be grateful that I told you at all."

"No," said Satoshi, "no, you shouldn't have _kept _this from me at all."

Kei didn't say anything back to this. He looked out the window and ignored Satoshi all the way back to Azumano.

-D N Angel-

…Two Years Later…

Satoshi sat in the car, looking at the scenery that was flashing by. Once again, he was on his way to see Sayuri. It had been two years since he found that Sayuri was his sister and ever since that time, he'd been visiting her once a month. They'd gotten to know each other better and they'd long since gotten over the fact that they were related, but they still weren't very close.

Krad shifted in Satoshi's mind. He was feeling restless. Ever since the last heist they'd been on and failed to capture Dark, Krad had been thinking that Satoshi wasn't even really trying anymore. It was annoying him greatly because he knew that Satoshi could do better. He was distracted by something and Krad wanted to know what.

(**Satoshi-sama,**) Krad said, moving to the front of Satoshi's mind.

(**Go away, Krad, I don't need you pestering me now,**) replied Satoshi quickly.

Krad frowned. He didn't know why Satoshi hated him so much. Yes, he forcibly took control of Satoshi's body sometimes and yes, they were forever arguing, but that couldn't possibly be the reason that Satoshi hated him, could it?

"We're here," the driver said from the front.

Satoshi sighed, opened the car door and slid out. He waited, and then followed Kei to the front door of the orphanage. Kei knocked and was greeted immediately by a young girl with brown hair. She looked frightened, but lead them to the common room anyway.

"Thank you," Kei said as the girl walked away. He opened the door and led the way inside.

Satoshi closed the door beside him and looked around the room. There were old brown couches and arm chairs spread throughout the room, bookshelves had been pushed messily up against walls and the fire place was smouldering weakly. Sayuri was sitting reading a book quietly in the corner of the room, obviously hoping not to be seen.

(**Satoshi-sama, we need to talk later,**) Krad said.

(**No, we don't Krad. Now go away, I don't' want to talk to you,**) Satoshi said back to Krad. He knew what Krad wanted to talk about, and the subject was one that Satoshi did not want to touch on.

Krad frowned. He wanted, no _needed_, to know what was bugging Satoshi. He wouldn't give up until he found out.

(**Satoshi-sama, please, I need to know why you haven't been-**)

(**No, Krad, you don't need to know anything. Now please, just shut up and go away, I don't need this right now.**)

Krad, offended, disappeared into the back of Satoshi's mind. He had given up for the moment, but would pester Satoshi later.

"Hikari," Satoshi said, once they were standing in front of Sayuri.

Sayuri looked up from her book and nodded in acknowledgment. She marked her place, stood up and put her book down.

"Hiwatari," she said.

Kei smirked and said, "I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

After Kei had left, Sayuri moved to sit down at the couch in front of the fire. She indicated for Satoshi to sit beside her, and once he had, she asked quietly, "How have you been?"

Satoshi looked away and muttered, "Okay, you?"

"Not too bad."

"That's good."

(**Satoshi-sama, may I take-**)

(**No, Krad. Leave. I don't want you here.**)

(**You've never wanted me here, Satoshi-sama, but still, that's never stopped me.**)

Satoshi sighed angrily and thought back, (**Yes, and you say that you ignore my wishes because you care for me, but that's not true, is it?**)

Krad was taken aback. Did Satoshi honestly think this was true?

(**Of course I care for you! If I didn't, you would be dead by now!**) Krad fought back. He had to defend his honour.

(**Like that's true, **_**Krad**_**. The only reason I'm still alive is because you need me to live.**)

Krad felt anger rising within him. How dare Satoshi think something like that? He felt offended. (**I, Satoshi-sama, am probably one of the only people who actually care for you! So, whether or not you like it, I would not kill you if I did not need your body, and I would never do anything to harm you!**)

Sayuri saw the conflict in brother's eyes. He was obviously suffering, and she felt the sudden urge to console him. She reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder.

Krad felt a pull. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The pull was not soft and easy to resist, it was hard and he was unable to fight back. He felt his soul leave the familiar confines of Satoshi's body and enter someone else's body, someone who he did not recognize.

Satoshi gasped. He felt empty, emptier than he had felt in a long time. Something was missing, no, not something, someone. The realization hit like a bus. Krad wasn't there. Panicking, Satoshi searched around in his mind, but felt nothing. He looked around he room, half-expecting Krad to be standing there, but it was empty, except for him, Sayuri and a couple of other children. Sayuri looked mildly surprised but quickly composed herself once she saw her brother.

(**Satoshi-sama?**) Krad called out. (**Where are you? Satoshi-sama?**)

Sayuri vaguely felt Krad in the back of her. He was surprised at the new surroundings.

(**Kr-Krad?**) Sayuri thought carefully.

Krad jumped. The voice that was speaking to him was not Satoshi. In fact, it wasn't even male, it was female.

(**Hikari?**) he questioned out loud.

Sayuri, still a little shocked, calmed down somewhat when she realized that Krad was okay. She glanced over at her brother and saw him still panicking. Taking a deep breath, she whispered to him, "It's okay, Hiwatari, he's with me."

"He's what?" asked Satoshi, dumbfounded.

Sayuri smiled and rubbed his arm in a comforting way.

-D N Angel-

Satoshi lay in his bed, thinking. Krad was still with Sayuri and his body still felt empty without the homicidal angel. But what intrigued Satoshi the most was the fact that Sayuri _could _house Krad in her body. Of course he couldn't do any research to see if this had happened before, because he assumed that it would only appear in twins, and he already knew that he and Sayuri were the first Hikari twins. It was a mystery and one that probably only Krad knew the answer to.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. What if Dark or one of the Niwa's knew? It certainly was a possibility. Satoshi sighed and smiled. He could ask Daisuke tomorrow if he could come over and research more about it. For now, he was going to get some much needed sleep.

It was the first time in a long time that Satoshi was looking forward to the next day, because he knew that Krad would not be there to ruin it all. When he visited Sayuri the next time, he could get Krad back. But, he thought happily, that would not be until a month's time.

Satoshi felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. His mind was clear and there no nagging doubts from Krad. He could think clearly. Thoughts of Daisuke ran through his mind. He had long since realized that he loved the lithe, little thief. Krad had been shocked when he found out, shocked and outraged that the Hikari line would not go on. That, of course, was only until Satoshi reminded Krad about Sayuri. That had instantly calmed him down.

As Satoshi was falling asleep, he vaguely wondered how Sayuri was getting on with Krad. He wondered if Krad was being as annoying to her as he did was to him. He certainly hoped not, considering that Sayuri seemed weak enough as it was.

Then, as if out of habit, Satoshi whispered, "G'night, Krad," before drifting off.

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri stared up at the ceiling. It was quiet, both inside and outside her mind. Natsuki was already asleep and Krad was refusing to speak. She didn't know what had possessed her when she touched Satoshi's shoulder. All she knew was that she had wanted to do something to comfort him, so when Krad was suddenly in her body, she was just as shocked as he was.

(**Krad…**) Sayuri thought quietly, (**are you awake?**)

(**Obviously, Hikari, if I was, then you would not be as aware of my presence as you are now.**)

Sayuri was taken aback. (**I didn't mean to offend you, you know. What happened was just an accident.**)

Krad sighed. He knew that already. What he was annoyed at had nothing to do with Sayuri. He was annoyed at the fact that Satoshi did not realize how much he loved him.

(**Ignorant,**) Krad thought sulkily. (**All I wanted to do was talk to him, and he ignored me and insisted that I cared only for his body, which obviously is not true.**)

Sayuri was surprised. She had expected to Krad to be mean and evil, even downright sadistic. But, he seemed more misunderstood then anything.

Sayuri sighed. She thought that after all the time that Satoshi and Krad spent together, they would at least be civil to each other, but from what Krad was like, that obviously wasn't true. All those Hikari's that Krad had known, Sayuri wondered if even one had at least been able to stand the blonde angel.

(**Krad,**) Sayuri thought carefully, (**has every Hikari you've known not liked you?**)

Sayuri felt Krad shift uncomfortably within her. The answer was obvious. Krad was the Hikari curse. She knew that at least. When she was first told about the Hikari ancestry Satoshi also told her about the Niwa's and how they treated Dark, their curse, as more of a family member than anything. She wondered how come Dark was so welcomed in the Niwa family, when Krad was hated by everyone.

(**Krad, I know that we only just met a few hours ago, but you can tell me anything. I'm willing to listen to you.**)

Krad raised an eyebrow. (**And why would you be willing to listen to a lowly curse, such as myself?**)

(**Because…**) Sayuri started, (**because I care about you. You've been so hated in the past, and all you want is for people to recognize you as who you are and for them to care about you.**)

Krad was shocked. He had met this girl not long ago and already she was ready to care for him and accept him as an actual being with feelings akin to her own. He felt tears fill his eyes.

(**You're- you're actually willing to care for me? You know my reputation and yet…**)

Sayuri smiled. She wanted Krad to know that he was not alone in the world and that at least one person wanted to care for him, even if no one else did.

An unknown feeling rushed through Krad. It was warm and made him happy. For the first time in over one hundred years, he felt loved.

-D N Angel-

…A month later…

Satoshi walked into the orphanage feeling refreshed, happy and at peace. It had been a month since he had last talked to Krad. Through the past month, he had been working better and more efficiently. Everybody, even his father, had noticed a change in his behavior. Daisuke had been the first to notice and was happy that his friend looked better.

He walked down the hall and stopped at the door to the common room, where he knew Sayuri to be. After knocking several times, Satoshi opened the door and entered the dreary room. He closed the door behind him and looked around. It was empty, except for two people in the corner of the room, one was Satoshi sister, Sayuri, and the other was a red head who was leaning over Sayuri. Their voices carried over from the other side of the room to where Satoshi was standing.

"You want your book back, Sayuri-san? Well, I don't really want to give it back yet," the red head said, holding Sayuri's book out of reach.

Sayuri reached up for her book, tried to grab it, but missed. She jumped, but the red head held the book high above her head.

"Give it back, Chiyo-san!" she said.

Chiyo laughed at Sayuri and pushed Sayuri backwards into a chair. "You really don't need this book, Sayuri-san, I mean, what would you want it for anyway? It's just a book on a bunch of crap artwork."

Something inside Sayuri seemed to snap. Her eyes flashed gold and she tackled Chiyo to the ground. Obviously Sayuri didn't normally fight back, because Chiyo had a surprised look on her face and didn't resist to being pushed to the ground. A fist connected itself to Chiyo's face and a sickening crack could be heard. Another punch and this time it hit Chiyo's right eye.

"Take that back you undeserving slut! Take back what you said! Those artworks are not crap! They are wonderful and are far better than what you could ever do!" Sayuri shouted, repeatedly punching Chiyo.

Chiyo tried to push Sayuri off of her, but failed so she started to scratch the bluenette. Seeing that this could turn ugly quickly, Satoshi rushed over and pulled Sayuri off of Chiyo. He looked at his sister, shocked that she would do such a thing, and saw that she had gold eyes, not blue. Putting two and two together, Satoshi realized that it wasn't Sayuri was in control of her body. Krad must've have taken over and when he heard Chiyo say that the book was a bunch of crap artwork.

Sayuri growled and murmured, "It's good to see you again, Satoshi-sama."

Sayuri's eyes changed back to blue and she smiled weakly. Chiyo stood up and cursed at Sayuri. She held her nose and ran out of the room. Satoshi stared at her as she left them alone. He knew that Sayuri wasn't treated like royalty at the orphanage, but he never that she was being abused.

"Are you okay," he asked quietly.

Sayuri nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm used to it by now. But this is the first time that I've ever had my body taken over."

Satoshi chuckled. "Yeah, it is pretty tiring."

Sayuri pushed away from Satoshi and fell back into the closest chair. She panted heavily and clutched at her arm, where Chiyo had broken the skin.

Satoshi sat down beside her and glanced at her awkwardly. He saw that Sayuri's arms were covered in bruises and cuts. Satoshi wondered if similar cuts covered her entire body. He looked away before Sayuri could notice.

"So, Hiwatari, how have you been?" Sayuri asked, clutching her stomach.

Satoshi thought back on the past month and smiled. Not once had Krad interrupted him when he was with Daisuke or had tried to take over when he was trying to capture Dark. He had gotten to sleep without any fear and the best part was that without Krad, he'd been able to get closer to Daisuke.

He smiled and replied with, "Fantastic."

"That's good; you do look a lot better then what you did a month ago."

(**Yes,**) Krad thought, (**Satoshi-sama does look better. Maybe I should just stay with you, Sayuri-sama?**)

Sayuri frowned. Over the past month, Krad had told her everything he knew about Satoshi and how he was treated by the blunette. It made her sick that Krad was mistreated. All he wanted was to be understood and loved and Satoshi ignored the blonde and hated him

Satoshi saw the frown cross his sister's features and wondered what Krad had said to make her angry. Of course, while he was free to do his own thing, Sayuri had been with Krad the whole month and with how she was treated at the orphanage already, Satoshi realized that it was entirely unfair to make Sayuri have Krad for this long.

"I'm sorry," Satoshi said abruptly.

Sayuri looked surprised.

"What for?" she asked.

"For making you have Krad for this long. I know he's a burden and you already have to deal with every thing here, so the last month must've been hard on you."

Both Krad and Sayuri were shocked.

(**He thinks I'm a… burden?**) the blonde angel asked tears filling his eyes.

"I-no! No, Hiwatari! You're wrong! Krad's not a burden! He's anything but a burden! I- the last month… it's been the best time I've had in years. What Chiyo-san was saying to me back there… she- that was the first time she had bullied me in a week," Sayuri explained.

Satoshi's eyebrows flew up. What was Sayuri meaning? Krad not being a burden was like Daisuke saying that Dark wanted to quit setaling and start an honest profession. It just did not happen. He couldn't, no, wouldn't believe it.

Satoshi shook his head. Sayuri must be lying.

"Ever since I got Krad, he's been nothing but a burden to me. Always trying to take or make things go his way and just being a general annoyance," Satoshi said. "There's no way that what you said could be true."

Suddenly, a hand was around Satoshi's throat and he found himself unable to breathe. Sayuri's grip was almost unbreakable and her gold eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"Don't," she hissed, "ever make such assumptions about _me, _Satoshi-sama. You treat me like crap, so I respond similarly. Sayuri-sama has been nothing but kind to me, so I show her the same respect in response."

Satoshi recoiled back. This had to be Krad talking. But, did this mean that if Satoshi was kind to Krad, then he would kind in response? Shame washed through him. After all these years of hating the blonde angel, Satoshi just expected Krad to be mean on a default basis and his actions to be the same. He never actually thought that Krad could be…nice.

Sayuri let Satoshi go, her eyes fading back to blue. Her eyes looked downwards at her hands which had fallen into her lap. Satoshi rubbed his neck and coughed. He blinked several times and then said, "Hikari, I-"

Sayuri shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes briefly flashed gold, before she choked out, "No, Hiwatari, I'm sorry. Krad just- he- it pains me so much to see him like this, and even though you may not know it, it pains him too. What you said... something just… snapped."

Satoshi wrapped an arm around Sayuri's shoulder and gasped when a hot feeling rushed through him. He was mildly surprised when he felt Krad's presence within him. The blonde angel was silent for a moment before he turned away and sat down in a corner of Satoshi's mind. Sadness, which had nothing to do with his own feelings, filled Satoshi up. Krad's emotions must've been strong if they were spilling unto his own.

(**Krad, I-**) Satoshi started, but almost immediately got cut off by Krad.

(**No, Satoshi-sama, it's fine.**) Krad voice sounded strained, like he'd been crying. (**All my life I have been hated, so why should I care about what you think now?**)

Everything was silent until the door opened and Kei came walking in. He was smiling and holding what looked like adoption papers. Once he was standing in front of them, he sat down on the couch across from them and said, "Satoshi, Sayuri-chan, I have something to tell you both."

Satoshi looked up at his father, glaring. Sayuri turned pink and looked at the wall. Kei raised an eyebrow at their reactions but continued on anyway. "I was just talking to Mizuki-san about something very interesting. She said that you, Sayuri-chan, have been acting very strange for the last month. Your eyes were turning gold at random intervals and you'd been fighting with people, something you never used to do. Of course, I figured out what this actually meant and I requested to adopt Sayuri-chan."

Satoshi's eyebrows flew up into his hair. Kei was going to… adopt Sayuri? None of it made sense to the blunette. Kei Hiwatari was going to adopt Sayuri, something that he had refused to do for the past two years, just because Sayuri had been getting into fights? Realization hit Satoshi. Kei knew. He knew that Sayuri had had Krad in her body for the past month, and he probably thought that if she could host Krad in her body, then she might be able to host Dark in her body also. Satoshi's blue eyes narrowed into a glare again and he stood up abruptly.

"No," Satoshi said. "No, the only reason you want to adopt Hikari is because you want to use her. Catching Dark is my job and I don't need help from anyone."

"Well, Satoshi, it's not your decision to make whether or not I adopt Sayuri," Kei replied, smirking.

"I-," started Sayuri turning a deeper red looking towards the two. She could feel that the argument could turn heated in a flash, "I don't want to stay here. I don't care if I'm used because, because anything is better than staying here."

Kei nodded in satisfaction and gave the adoption papers to sign.

(**Satoshi-sama, you do realize what this means, correct?**) Krad murmured.

Without replying to Krad, Satoshi stood up and walked out of the room. He knew he could not stop them, and that's what made him angry the most. Kei would use his sister and she didn't care.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Just a quick note, I hope you guys liked this quick (though not really, I'm pretty nearly 5,000 words is NOT quick) oneshot. I know it was an abrupt ending but I felt that ending it there was appropriate!

Frizzle: Yes, and please do not forget to review!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


End file.
